Glass fiber insulation assemblies are known in the art. Often these assemblies include a fibrous glass body and an outer plastic layer. These insulation assemblies are often stored with the fibrous glass body in a recoverable compressed state. Sometimes the outer layer is removed prior to installation in the field. Other times, the entire encapsulated insulation assembly is installed in the field.
It has been found that, if the fibrous glass insulation assembly is stored for a period of time, for example six weeks, the recovery (i.e., recovered thickness) of the fibrous glass body from the compressed state to an uncompressed state diminishes, such as when the assembly is unrolled or otherwise prepared for installation. It has been discovered that the loss of recovery during storage can be reduced by reducing the moisture content of the fibrous glass body (i.e., reducing the amount of moisture in contact with the fibrous glass body). The insulating qualities of such a fibrous glass insulating assembly are directly impacted by its recovery performance (i.e., the recovered thickness of the assembly upon being opened after a long-term storage). It is also believed that the presence of moisture can impair the stiffness of the fibrous glass body, as well. Maintaining the stiffness of the fibrous glass body can help make installation of the insulation assembly easier.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to an improved fibrous glass insulation assembly in which moisture is removed or significantly reduced from the fibrous glass body while the assembly is stored or otherwise awaiting installation.